


Gorgeous

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, insecure len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len feels insecure, but Barry reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

Barry and Len were in jitters, waiting in line, when it happened. Barry reached out to grab Len’s hand and Len flinched away from him. Barry frowned. Len and Barry had been in a relationship for close to a month, and Len had never shown any sign of regret before.

 

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked, pulling his hand back.

 

“Nothing. I just don’t think we should display our relationship in public,” Len said quietly.

 

“What? Why not?” Barry asked, shocked. “Are you ashamed of me?” Len’s head snapped around faster than even Barry could see.

 

“No! Of course not!” he said, sounding distressed.

 

“They why do you want to hide?” Barry asked sadly. Len sighed.

 

“Look at me, Barry. I’m old enough to be your father. And I’m not exactly in the best shape either.” He looked down, embarrassed, although Barry wasn’t sure what for.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he said incredulously. “Do you think I’m ashamed of _you?_ ” Len simply shrugged in response. With a laugh,  Barry pulled his boyfriend’s head down towards him and kissed him gently, in full display of the other customers. “You’re gorgeous, Len. I couldn’t be prouder to be with you than I am. And I am more than happy to let everyone else know that too.” With that, he turned back towards the front of the line, pretending not to see Len’s blushing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short drabble that was stuck in my head, so, here it is!  
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
